


The day the President almost lost his little girl

by MJW



Series: Sam and Josh have a kid [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJW/pseuds/MJW
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Sam Seaborn
Series: Sam and Josh have a kid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044495
Kudos: 8





	The day the President almost lost his little girl

Sam walked into the Oval Office and went to stand next to Josh. Soon, the President, Leo and Ron Butterfield walked in. The room was silent. Too silent for the President, who should be talking the senior staffs ear off about something or other and the staff should be looking at their watches knowing that they have a meeting on the Hill or need to go to lunch or pick up their child from school. Instead the staff waited for the President to say something, anything, but preferably something about the kidnapping of Zoey, something that had shaken all senior staff, who had all met and have a great fondness for her.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Zoey's been kidnapped," the President said bluntly.

This was no shock as every senior staffer had been called in at 3am when they had been called on their pagers. Becca was with Josh and Sam's neighbour, Mrs Anderson, so they could come in.

"Another thing, Josh, Sam, I would suggest that you keep Becca off school while Zoey's whereabouts is unknown, I would also suggest keeping her here in the White House so we can make sure that there is no second kidnapping," Ron added after the President had finished.

Sam and Josh shared a look. They were going to do it, obviously, but Becca was in 1st Grade and that was vital for her development. It broke their hearts that they needed to do this but needs must.

"I'll go and get her," Sam told Josh before the redhead could ask.

"Ok yeah," Josh replied.

"Ok everyone, dismissed," Leo told the senior staff.

* * *

"Oh, hello Mr Seaborn," Mrs Anderson said upon Sam knocking on the door.

"Mrs Anderson how many times have I told you to call me Sam?" The man asked.

"And how many times have I told you to call me Marge?" The neighbour responded.

"Could you get Becca for me?" Sam asked after a moment.

"Yes of course," she responded and headed into the house to get Becca.

"DADDY!" Becca shouted, running towards Sam.

"Hey princess," Sam said, bending down to lift her in the air.

* * *

"PAPA!"

"Hey sweetheart!"

"Daddy said that Zo is missing and that I have to stay here until they find her," Becca told Josh as if he didn't already know.

"That's right, and you are going to be with me, daddy, Donna, CJ, Toby, Charlie, Leo or the President at all times ok?" Josh told Becca seriously. "Also any of the senior assistants so that means Bonnie, Ginger, Carol, Margaret, Debbie and of course Donna ok?" Becca nodded sensing his tone.

"Josh, the President wants all senior staff in the Oval," Donna told the man.

"Ok," Josh replied.

"Really, wow! That's awesome princess!" 

"And then- and then-" 

Josh saw Charlie and handed Becca over to him, so that he could go to the meeting. Charlie gave Josh a dirty look, having been handed a sticky fingered 6 year-old that he had to try and keep off his paperwork.

"I'm handing power over to the VP temporarily while Zoey is missing, I can't do what is best while my little girl is missing, I expect you all to work for the President and not against him. That's all thank you," the President told senior staff.

That's when Josh knew, this could go on for a while.


End file.
